LOVE what it is, and what it should be
by littledevil-vchan
Summary: Alfred is dating a girl, and Arthur reflects on his feelings for Alfred.  happy ending


**Warning!:** yaoi ahead! yaoi means boyxboy man on man action if you still don't get it your a retard yaoi means this story is homosexual in nature, so if you have a problem don't read it

**pairing: usuk **

**I'm sorry for not updateing Dr. Jones or Frozen hearts yet, I swear I'm working on it! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and favorites! **

[This story is partially based off of my own experiences, so this will probably be the most truthful love story I will ever write. Although if it were all true It wouldn't end the way it does. XD ]

* * *

><p>I'm a horrible person, I realize that now. If only I had figured it out sooner, then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament to start with. I sighed as I sipped some rum, and watched Alfred cuddle up to his girlfriend.<p>

They had been dating for three years now and things were starting to get was a lovely girl, she complimented him in every possible way. Her long golden hair was flawless as was her face. Something that I was immensely jealous of, she was perfect to say the least. She was the best match for him...and yet...I hated the way that they looked together...I couldn't help my self as I watched Alfred plant a kiss on her cheek, in my drunken haze I imagined myself in her place.

"Bloody bastard." I muttered as I downed another shot, tears started to leak uncontrollably from the comers of my eyes.

"Why *hic* did you choose her?" I could hear the sound of his laughter echoing off the walls, he sounded so happy at that moment, I wanted to choke him. How dare he be so happy while I was so miserable.  
>I slammed my glass on the bar.<p>

"Gimme more bar keep." I slurred.

"I think you've had enough." he said before trying to pry the empty glass out of my hands.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" I shouted before snatching the glass back.

"Fill it up now." I ordered. The bar keep sighed and poured some more rum in the glass.

"Don't come crying to me when you die of alcohol poisoning." he muttered.

"bugger off." I answered.

I watched Alfred from across the room as he mimed throwing a football. I laughed a little, it was amazing how much just a few years had changed him. He was taller now and the muscles in his arms were much more compact than they were in tenth grade. I thought back to our school days and frowned.

He was my best friend now, but in the first few years of high school I couldn't stand him. He knew exactly how to get under my skin, and he did it every chance he got. He would pull my hair and mess it up anytime I got close to him, and he would always steal my books from me at some point during the day. But somehow my book bag always ended up at my locker before my next class.

It went on like that for years until the last few years of high school we started to get along better. Alfred matured a bit and stopped teasing me, although my possessions were still being snatched away.

That was a never ending game between us, I would steal something of his and refuse to give it back, and he would do the same. it was a vicious never ending cycle. I stroked the leather jacket that I was wearing at the moment and grinned. He at least wouldn't be getting this back. Not until i died. I looked over at Alfred and noticed the glimmer of the emerald necklace that he had hidden underneath his white t shirt.

He had traded his favorite jacket from high school to get that necklace. I could make out the outline of a dragon under the shirt, it was curled around the emerald looking as if it was peacefully sleeping. I had been sleeping like that dragon, I was completely oblivious to my feelings toward Alfred. I never realized that things between him and me could change.

That he would choose someone else over me. I realized now that he belonged to someone else that I couldn't live without him beside me. I couldn't breath without Alfred's smile. I couldn't live without Alfred.

I sobbed and leaned my head against the cool counter top. I'd never be able to tell him how I felt not now. Not when I had rejected him so long ago. He had told me those words I so desperately needed to hear now a few years ago. I should of realized then. Before it was too late.

"Arthur its late we gotta go buddy." I sighed as I felt his warm calloused hands rubbing soothing circles along my back.

"Am I going to have to carry you home again?" he asked with a sigh. I nodded knowing full well that my legs wouldn't work after all of the alcohol I had consumed.

"God your such a pain in the ass." he said as he lifted me up onto his back. He didn't say anything else until we were halfway back to my apartment.

"Why did you drink so much tonight?" Alfred asked as I snuggled close ward off the cold November night air.

"I don know." I mumbled as I listened to the shuffle of sneakers against concrete.

" I think you do, and you just don't want to tel me." he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I saw you crying earlier." he said as he walked up the steps to my apartment and unlocked the door.

"It takes allot to make you cry Arthur, whats the matter?" I sighed as he moved inside and deposited me on the couch, before crouching down next to me.

"I cant tell you." I answered avoiding eye contact the entire time. I knew that he was mad by the tone of his voice as he whispered.

"So you don't trust me?" I felt more tears leaking involuntarily from my eyes and I wiped them off with the sleeve of my/Alfred's jacket.

"I'm sorry Alfred." I grabbed his hand, i was too drunk to care what I was doing anymore. The feelings in my heart were becoming unbearable, they were eating me alive. It was now or never.

"Alfred I love you." I whispered. Alfred sighed and squeezed my hands. a faint smile formed on his lips, then he bust out into a grin.

"I know." He chuckled and stroked my knuckles with his thumb.

"Its about damn time you admitted it." He leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too." He said as he leaned his head next to mine on the couch.

"I hope I'll remember this in the morning." I muttered as my eyes fluttered shut.

"If you don't I'll remind you." he said yawning a bit.

"I'll wake up sleeping beauty with a kiss." he said. I sighed, and listened as he was dragged away by sleep. I reached out and threaded my hand into his, before settling down and following Alfred into dreamland. where we both dreamed of each other and the time ahead of us together.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

[ okay yay that took forever, hope you guys liked. Alfred and Arthur ended up together if you didn't figure it out. Alfred was just with the girl because he couldn't have Arthur. And don't feel sad for the girl, she knew all along that Alfred loved Arthur more.]

**Happy sweethearts week, and single awareness day! (a.k.a valentines day) XD**


End file.
